El trio inesperado
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Posterior de LoveEater. Pues un nuevo semestre escolar empieza y Marinette aun debe soportar lo de Lila y ahora tratar de superar su enamoramiento, sin embargo, nadie le dijo que ahora debia averiguar la identidad secreta de dos heroes inesperados y la llegada de tres nuevos estudiantes. Sin contar que uno de ellos es primo de Chloe y es tan... ¿otaku?
1. Chapter 1

**El trio inesperado.**

**Prologo:**

**Un tocino es mejor con huevo**

Ultimamente la ciudad de parís no era solo conocida como la "ciudad del amor" sino también esta siendo conocido como la ciudad de los super héroes gracias a Catnoir y Ladybug. Asi que no era extraño que en este mismo instante estuviera ocurriendo un ataque producido por un "Akuma".

Nuestra superheroina LadyBug se encontraba corriendo por los diversos techos de París para encontrarse con el maestro Fu en busca de ayuda indicada por su lucky charm. Al llegar a la tienda de masajes esta desactiva su miraculus y volver a ser Marinette.

-¡Maestro Fu, necesito ayuda extra para derrotar este akuma!-

-Entendido Marinette acompañame- dijo el Maestro Fu que guiaba a nuestra superheroina en donde se encontraba los miraculus- Acuerdate debes elegir sabiamente-Le dice mientras que recordaba los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos con Queen Bee.

Ella asintió decidida con la cabeza y observo la caja abrirse para mostrar los distintos Miraculus inactivos. Pues podría elegir al del zorro nuevamente o incluso el de la tortuga pero no quería involucrar a sus supuestos amigos que la estaban abandonando gracias a las mentiras de Lila, tampoco podía elegir al miraculus de la serpiente porque Luka no se encontraba en la ciudad en estos momentos asi que la única opción que quedaba era usarlos ella misma o dárselo a alguien de confianza. Con su Lucky charm el miraculus del cerdo y del gallo se iluminaron dándole a entender que eran los indicados para la amenaza.

-Me llevo estos dos,- le dice decidida al Maestro Fu y se va rápidamente del lugar.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un edificio que imponía respeto a pesar de no ser el más grande de todo Paris pero si uno de los mejores que estaba decorado con arquitectura Renacentista mezclada con la modernidad se encontraba el alcalde algo nervioso.

No por el akuma sino porque tu pequeña niña podría enojarse con el cuando supiera quien vendría.

¡Ni siquiera él quería que aquella persona viniera pero se lo prometio a su hermano! A pesar de que ya casi no tenían contacto porque este ultimo decidio ser arqueólogo.

-¿Qué le dire a Chloe?-Parecia que él alcalde de Paris le estaba preguntando a alguna entidad misteriosa.

-Señor Alcalde el visitante ya llego- Dice uno de los guardias de seguridad.

André Bourgeois casi salto de su silla y se preparo mentalmente para ver a su sobrino pero para su desconcierto en la gran puerta de madera con diseños tallados solo se encontraba el guardia- ¿En donde esta?-Pregunto en pánico.

El guardia algo cohibido respondio- Cuando llegamos al areopuerto el "pequeño" señor se había ido con la escuza que tenia que buscar a su gato- Andre casi quería golpearse la cabeza. ¡Ese niño ni siquiera soportaba los gatos y que diablos les pasaba a sus guardias al creerle!.

-¡ELLIOT!-

Grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

En varias cuadras de la alcaldía se encontraba caminando un chico con una melena color gris muy desordenada, con una polera negra estampada con las letras "Sere el próximo Hokague" unos jeans azules rasgados y unas zapatillas rojas.

-Oh…veo que Paris no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo tan ñoña como siempre-Dice al notar una pareja comiendo helados felizmente juntos, solo la escena casi lo hacia vomitar arcoíris y querer regresar a Estados Unidos- ¡Qué hice para merecer tal destino! Como si soportara a mi prima-Rio entre sollozos exagerados mientras que casi hacia una pose dramática hacia el sol pero se detuvo al escuchar un gran estruendo- ¿Terremoto? –

Se pregunto mientras la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a gritar y huir- Oh diablos, un ataque terrorista-Dice algo nervioso y utilizando toda su adrenalina comenzó a correr aleatoriamente pero las personas que estaban escondidas juntas empezaron a convertirse en piedra casi como si fuera arte de magia.

-¡Oh shit!- Un rayo verde casi lo alcanza pero milagrosamente se salvo al tropezarse con sus propios pies- ¡Qué es eso!-Chillo al notar como una silueta que estaba flotando descendia para posarse al frente de la Torre Efel.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir si no salen de su escondite en este instante convertiré en piedra a todo Paris!- Grito una mujer joven vestida como si llevara un cosplay de bruja malvada sacada de un anime de Magica Girl.

El chico levantándose rápidamente decidio huir pero varias rocas empezaron a rodearlo a el y a una multitud que aun no estaba siendo petrificada por el villano- Creo que este es mal momento para reconsiderar en buscar a mi gato-Bromeo consigo mismo para evitar que sus nervios se lo carcomieran por dentro- ¡ALGUIEN SACENOS DE AQUÍ, SOY JOVEN PARA MORIR EN UN PAIS QUE CASI NI CONOZCO!-

Detrás suyo escucha la risa de un chico que se burlaba de el "disimuladamente".

Elliot casi iba a callar a quien se estuviera riendo de su inminente y prematura muerte pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un golpe producido por un chico vestido de negro ¿latex? ¿Con complejo de gato?- ¡Todos salgan! –Exclamo el supuesto héroe y sin dudarlo Elliot decidio seguir sus ordenes y huir pero el villano al darse cuenta que sus rehenes se estaban escapando lanzo desde su especie de baston unos rayos verdes que casi le atacaron si no fuera por el héroe gatuno que lo defendió.

-Uh gracias gatito?-Dice torpemente mientras que recibia una sonrisa del héroe y busco un sitio para esconderse.

Minutos mas tarde.

Elliot corría aun en busca de un lugar para esconderse yaqué todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando.-¡Esto es un videojuego en la vida real!, exclama aun nervioso mientras que en el tejado de un edificio una chica vestida de un traje rojo apretado con puntos negros intentando ser una mariquita que saltaba por los edificios como si se tratara de spiderman versión mujer.

Cuando se acerco a la bruja esta heroína comenzó a atacar a la chica cosplayada con un yoyo mágico y parecía intentar de hacerla retroceder para ir a salvar a dos chicas en especifico, una con cabello rubio vestida de rosado y otra de cabello oscuro con las puntas moradas vestida de ropa oscura pero antes de que las rescatara la villana le lanza un rayo de color verde a la chica mariquita lanzándola contra un edificio cerca de la ubicación de Elliot junto a dos pequeñas cajas que son lanzadas en distintas direcciones.

Elliot intentaba de correr del lugar hasta que sintió algo golpeando su cabeza- Auch, dijo mientras recogia una caja negra- ¡Oh perfecto lo que me faltab….¡Ahhh!-Chillo al notar como esas piedras mágicas que "florecían" del suelo y corrió hacia el lugar mas seguro que podía encontrar en estos momentos, un callejón lleno de basura y cajas. Si Chloe estuviera viendo su sufrimiento sabría que ella solo se reiría a carcajadas y le sacaría foto para subirlas a Instagram con todos los #hashtagmiprimomolestoporfinmorira.

-¡Auch!-Se tropezó con unas de las cajas causando que se golpeara fuertemente con el suelo y la pequeña caja misteriosa se abriera.

-¿Uh?...¿LadyBug?-Una especie de cerdito rosado apareció al abrirse la caja por culpa del impacto causando que el pobre chico aumentara su nivel de nervios.

-¡No me comas!-Grito Elliot aterrado ante la extraña criatura mientras que levanto los brazos y murmuraba rápidamente- Te aseguro que mi prima sabría mejor que yo-

-Espera, tranquilo tienes que relajarte yo no como humanos solo manzanas rojas, dijo el cerdito volador.

-Estas seguro… solo comes manzana espera no serás un shinigami y vienes por mi alma, dice palido mientras que gritaba por dentro,- ¡Lo siento tio por haberme escapado y lo siento papa por haber roto tu colección de huesos de dinosarios y mama por haber explotado tu cocina intentando hacer un sándwich!

El kwami solo se rio de los pensamientos del chico.- Relájate me llamo Daizzi yo soy un kwami una criatura mágica que puede otorgarte poderes para ayudar a LadyBug y CatNoir a salvar Paris de Hokmot, se que podemos ser grandes amigos.

-Lo dices enserio ¿amigos?, si es asi entonces encantado te ayudare-Dice decidido y emocionado por los acontecimientos. Casi podía decir que ya no estaba aterrado por su situación. El Kwami tomo una especie de brazalete y le indico que se lo pusiera en la rodilla- Solo debes decir: ¡Daizzi, pezuñas! Y te convertiras en un héroe-Explico ella sonriéndole al chico de pelo gris.

El chico grito con fuerza- ¡Daizzi pezuñas! Y haciendo una serie de pasos rítmicos de estilo shuffle se transformo con un traje rosado en el cuerpo y gris en las piernas y brazos con orejas y cola de cerdo retorcida acompañada de una máscara rosada y unos resortes en cada mano de color gris.

-Vaya…creo que ser un superhéroe de Paris lleva como requisito usar un traje …..ajustado-Murmura al tocarse la cola retorcida- Uy parezco un furro en cierto modo….-Se golpeo sus mejillas- ¡vamos no es hora de desconcentrarse! ¡Que comience el juego!-

* * *

Pov Marinette.

Fui lanzada por los aires aterrizando en un edificio casi al otro lado de la ciudad, Cat Noir vino rápidamente a asistirme.

-Mi lady como se encuentra- dijo este preocupado, yo solo suspire.- Tranquilo gatito, un golpe así no me hará daño, dije tocándome los bolsillos,- Eh… ¿¡Eh!? Los miraculus pensé mirando alrededor intentando de buscarlos pero sin un resultado.

-Mi lady tenemos que volver antes de que enchantress vuelva a atacar, dijo este ayudándome a pararme.

-¡Ladybug, Catnoir entréguenme sus miraculus! Antes de que petrifique a todo Paris, dijo la akumatizada levantando su bastón mágico mientras se cargaba un rayo de color verde fluorescente pero antes que pudiera lanzarlo fue interrumpida por una voz masculina jovial.

-¡Espera un momento malvada villana! –Grito un chico vestido de cerdo cerca de nosotros, este haciendo una pose exagerada imitando a esos personajes de ¿anime? Que veía Nino grito- ¡No se preocupen! Un nuevo héroe a nacido…soy…eh….-Pude notar como el "nuevo héroe" no tenia ni idea de como llamarse a si mismo.

* * *

Pov Narrador

El héroe misterioso miro un cartel de una caricatura para niños pequeños muy famoso y sin pensarlo realmente grito nuevamente- ¡Soy Pepa Pig el nuevo héroe de Paris un gusto!- Pero luego chillo dentro de su mente.

-¿¡Que mierda acabo de hacer!?-

La villana akumatizada mira al nuevo héroe sorprendida pero luego su rostro se transformó en una carcajada.

En ese momento Elliot Bourgeois entendio que la había cagado a lo grande.

* * *

Yo: Hasta la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**El trio inesperado.**

**Capitulo:**

**Un fic tan cliche como las teleseries**

La risa de aquella villana se estaba volviendo más exasperante pero para su consternación incluso el gato negro estaba tratando de no reír mientras que la mariquita solo tenia una expresión de desconcierto total. ¿¡Acaso no podían ver que estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo en estos momentos para no salir corriendo por la vergüenza que lo carcomía!?

Pepa Pig tosió fuertemente para llamar la atención de la supervillana y grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¿¡Acaso crees que es fácil elegir un nombre!? ¡Pues para tu información bruja no lo es! Y tu gato sarnoso no te rías-A´punto a Chat Noir y este ultimo se ofendió ante el comentario respectivo.

-¡Pepa Pig cuidado!-Exclamo Ladybug saliendo de su estupor y bloqueando uno de los ataques de la villana- ¡Chat concéntrate!-Le grita a su compañero que aun trataba de no reírse.

-Lo siento Ladybug …es que solo no me puedo tomar enserio a …Pe..pa…Pig-Murmura en voz baja tratando de sofocar sus risas pero luego se puso serio al ver aquellas piedras afiladas que volvieron a surgir para rodearlos a los tres super héroes.

Elliot usando sus resortes se impulso para ganar mas velocidad y rompe con sus pies unas de las rocas. Sorprendentemente esta se rompió en varios pedazos gracias a las pezuñas de metal "mágico" que tenia- ¡Oigan soy nuevo pero,,,,supongo que solo debemos golpear a la bruja hasta llevarla a la cárcel! ¿¡No¡?-

La mariquita que estaba haciendo girar a su yo-yo como un escudo para protegerse a si misma y a Chat de las rocas miro perpleja al recién llegado. ¿Acaso el portador "honorario" no tenia ni idea que el akuma era solo una victima más de Hawkmoth!?- No..! solo debemos romper el objeto en donde esta el akuma ..!-Trato de explicar rápidamente, en el mismo instante en que Chat rompió unas grandes paredes de piedra.

Elliot rompiendo unas piedras puntiagudas otra vez trato de acercarse a la villana pero esta con su bastón convoco varias raíces gigantes de puaz- ¡Ustedes son tan molestos como "Marinette"!-Grito la Enchantress causando que la mariquita solo se mordiera el labio inferior y Chat Noir solo parpareada sorprendido.

-My Lady tiene alguna idea de como acercanos a su objeto akumatizado?-Pregunto Chat Noir algo molesto por la situación. LadyBug al quedarse sin opciones solo tuvo que invocar a su Lucky Charm para solucionar este problema lo más pronto posible.

Pepa Pig sorpresivamente empujo a Chat Noir causando que este se tropezara con algunas raíces- ¡Ey! Cuidado…!-Exclamo Chat Noir algo perplejo. Elliot dándose cuenta de lo que hizo exclamo tartamudiando- ¡Lo siento! Entre en pánico!-Por alguna razón el baston de Chat quedo atascado en las raíces dejando al gato desprotegido y Pepa Pig tuvo que usar sus resortes para moverse rápido y tomar al gato desde su cola y lanzarlo lejos de las puas que amenazaban con lastimar a todo los que se interpusieran.

Adrien podría ser alguien paciente, incluso demasiado para una persona normal pero esto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. El nuevo héroe misterioso solo estaba empeorando la situación- ¡Enserio! ¡Tenias que empujarme con tanta fuerza!-Exclamo enojado Chat Noir y Pepa Pig lo miro nervioso pero luego con una risa fingida dice- ¡Por supuesto! O esas puas iban a lastimarte…!-

El gato estaba apunto de protestar pero Ladybug los protegio de un ataque de esas raíces con puas y piedras que lo rodeaban cada vez más.

-¡Chicos! Debemos trabajar juntos si queremos derrotarla-Regaño ella a los dos muy enojada.

-Lo siento My Lady/ Insecto-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y culpables.

-Veamos…-Ladybug empezó a mirar en varias direcciones y sonrio al notar las señales- Chat quiero que destruyas esas raíces que tienen tu baston y luego lánzalo contra Pepa Pig-Le dice seria a pesar del nombre ridículo del héroe nuevo- Pepa Pig necesito que uses tu poder para mover esas paredes que nos separan del Akuma y uses tus resortes para impulsar el baston de chat hacia el brazalete del akuma-Elliot asintió con la cabeza.

Chat Noir invocando su Cataclysm destruyo las redes de raíces y espinas, mientras tanto Pepa Pig grito "Gravity" y los resortes suyos brillaron de color gris- ¡Vamos!-Exclamo mientras que toco el suelo con los resortes y toda la gravedad cambio abruptamente causando que esas paredes de piedra flotaran al igual que el akuma desconcertada.

-¡Chat ahora!-Exclamo LadyBug y Chat Noir hizo lo que ella ordeno.

El baston fue lanzado hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Elliot y este con sus resortes modifico la trayectoria del baston y aumento la fuerza en que este fue impulsado causando que la villana no tuviera ni una oportunidad para defenderse del ataque.

Ella dio un grito adolorido al sentir el impacto hacia su mano que tenia el brazalete y de inmediato se tranformo en una niña robusta que llevaba un chaleco verde oscuro.

LadyBug sonriendo atrapo el akuma y se acerco hacia donde estaba la joven- ¿LadyBug? ¿Chat Noir? Y….?-Antes que pudiera preguntar algo solo fue respondida por el novato- Llamame Pepa Pig-Murmura avergonzado y no sorprendido por la reacción de la chica recién desakumatizada.

La mariquita suspiro- Chat podrias hablar con Mylene, necesito resolver un asunto-Miro a Pepa Pig- Vamos "Pepa" necesitamos hablar-

El novato solo trago saliva y sin decir nada más siguió a la Mariquita a un tejado.

-Gracias por la ayuda…"Pepa Pig" pero…necesito devuelta el Miraculus-Dice ella seria.

Elliot algo perplejo exclamo- ¿¡Espera!? Asi es como se hacen las cosas aquí?-Causando que Ladybug parpadeara- Primero ayudo y ahora me quieres quitar a mi amiga-Dice serio.

-No entiendes, es demasiado peligroso que hayan tantos Miraculus sueltos …y …-El sonido de sus aretes empezaron a sonar varias veces.

Elliot algo enojado dice secantemente- No, me niego a perder a un amigo a pesar que recién lo conozco, aparte …¡Se que la jodi con el nombre! Pero diablos no sabia que hacer!-Su brazalete del tobillo también comenzó a sonar.

-Por favor …si Hawkmoth llegase a capturar tu Kwami seria peligroso para todos-Dice la super heroína con sinceridad. Sin embargo Elliot no retrocedio, tal vez era sus traumas de su antigua escuela nublando su buen juicio pero no podía confiar en esa mirada sincera. ¡Nadie es sincero!- Uhm…-Mascullo como un niño pequeño-Bien….yo me destranformo aquí y tu allí …..y ya esta-Dice algo torpe.

LadyBug algo mas aliviada hizo lo que dijo el novato.

Elliot discretamente se puso en el lugar mas cercano a una de las puertas de salida y murmura- Pezuñas fuera-Luego vio a Daizzi algo nervioso.

-¿Qué haras Elliot?-Pregunto el Kwami sonriente mientras que le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al peligris- Sabes no me molestaría estar contigo, creo que eres un buen chico-

Elliot sonrio, esto era lo único que debía oir.

Marinette había esperado unos cinco segundos pero algo estaba haciendo que su corazón se acelerada por completo. Pues saliendo discretamente de su escondite vio por todos lados si había una caja del miraculus por allí.

-Marinette….creo que Daizzi esta jugando unos de sus trucos-Dice Tikki nerviosa al notar que no había nada.

La chica peli azul ya tenia mucho estrés para tener que soportar más cosas.

-¿¡Ahora que le dire al Maestro Fu!?-

.

.

* * *

-¿Daizzi por casualidad conoces la alcaldía? Realmente estoy perdido-Pregunta Elliot algo confundido, pues al parecer había andado en ciculos y llegado otra vez a la Torre Efel-Enserio….mi tio me va a matar-El Kwami algo confundida le pergunto-¿Por qué?-Pero antes que pudiera recibir una respuesta tuvo que esconderse entre las ropas del chico.

-¡Inaceptable…! ¡Esto es absolutamente inaceptable Sabrina!-Exclamo cierta rubia con ropa extravagante mientras que era acompañada de una niña más bajita.

-Aquí estas….-Dice ella molesta al ver a Elliot.

Elliot solo se rio nerviosamente- Hola…prima…-

El Kwami escondido casi se estremecio al escuchar los interminables quejidos de Chloe

.

.

* * *

En la alcaldía todo era un caos para André, pues el demonio que tenia como hijo su hermano estaba presente al frente de él con una sonrisa casi "tierna" y rayando en lo espeluznante, mientras tanto su pequeña y querida hija solo miraba con molestia a su primo. El tratando de no demostrar su cansancio mental dijo- Chloe se que tuve que haberte avisado de este hecho pero…tu tio me pidió urgente este favor por "un problema" que tuvo Elliot en su escuela-La nombrada bufo en voz alta y exclamo- ¡Pero papi esto es tan injusto! ¡Tu sabes que siempre cuando viene solo arruina mi reputación y …No creas que no recuerdo esa vez que usaste mi maquillaje!-Le grito al chico que trataba de ignorar la situación.

-Para tu información primita, eso paso hace 6 años y … ¿¡Crees que estoy feliz de ver tu horrible cara otra vez¡? ¡Bitch!- André miro molesto a Elliot por el lenguaje tal vulgar- Elliot cuida tu lenguaje! –Dijo algo enojado pero luego suspiro- Chicos se que esto es difícil pero …es algo debemos hacer y más por tu bien mental jovencito-El pelinegro solo se ofencio contra dichas palabras y se cruzo de brazos- Y Chloe ,,,querida, te prometo que Elliot no te va a molestar o le quitare todos sus comic y videojuegos-

Chloe sonrio ante tal declaración pero Elliot solo se quejo.

-¡Eso no es justo!-

-Y también Elliot, no creas que no asistiras al colegio junto con Chloe- Estaba vez André no pudo soportarlos quejidos combinados de Elliot y Chloe. Enserio ¿qué hizo para merecer semejante castigo? Aunque bueno, si el chico supera su problema con esto, pues todo estaría bien. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar? Que Elliot se akumatizara.

Ante tal pensamiento el alcalde de Paris se paralizo.

-Nah….no creo que sea posible-Exclamo en voz alta sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos jóvenes- ¿imposible que papi? /¿viejo?-El nervioso negó con la cabeza y exclamo- ¡Elliot uno de los guardas te mostrara tu habitación y Chloe si quieres puedes ir de compras ¡-

La chica solo sonrio feliz pero eso no quería decir que no se quejaría de esto después. Elliot simplemente decidio por primera vez en su vida hacer lo que dijo su tio. En total estaba muy cansado para protestar.

El kwami veía curiosa todos los pasillos que pasaban del hotel. Era tan grande y lujoso con varias pinturas que parecían haber sido sacadas de un museo. Estaba feliz de haberse podido quedar con el chico aunque sabia que era algo irresponsable por permitir aquello, sin embargo, ¿qué importaba si de divertia un poco? Aunque sabia que si se encontraba con Tikki iba a recibir un gran reto.

-Esta es su habitación señor-Dice uno de los guardias que llevaba las maletas de Elliot. Daizzi dio un jadeo silencioso, la habitación era estúpidamente grande, más grande que la tienda en donde vivía el guardian y tenia cortinas de terciopelo y muebles muy lujosos casi de la época victoriana. La ultima vez que vio un sitio asi fue con su antigua portadora, una chica linda llena de sueños y esperanza pero bueno eso es cosa del pasado y no quería sentirse triste.

-Uh gracias por su ayuda-Dice Elliot mientras que toma sus maletas y cierra la puerta de su habitación- ¡Aghhhhhhhhh no quiero ir al colegio!-Su voz temblo levemente y esto fue notado por el Kwami-¿Elliot acaso tienes miedo de eso llamado colegio?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Uh… es solo que …esos lugares me trae malos recuerdos-El chico vio a su "mejor amiga recién conocida por instancias mágicas" – Uh..uh no se si sabes que es un colegio pero es casi como una cárcel, pues si tienes problemas los profesor no te hacen caso o simplemente esperan que pase lo peor ..y ..¡te llenan de libros y tarea tediosas! Simplemente es aburrido-

-Eso suena aburrido-Dice ella parpadeanto ante tal descripción- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Estare contigo y nada malo te va pasar…¡Es una promesa!-

Ante eso Elliot se sintió más tranquilo.

-Daizzi….gracias –Admitio en voz baja. Sabia que era algo ridículo y hizo algo malo en no darle el Kwami a ese bicho con traje de latex pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía comodo en entablar una conversación con alguien, sin tener que mentir.

.

* * *

Marinette estaba pasando por un muy mal dia, primero tuvo que darle las malas noticias al Maestro Fu que casi le da un infarto y su Kwami solo suspiro exasperado como hubiera sabido que sucedería algo asi. Por ultimo y para sumarle más dolor de cabeza Alya la llamo como a las 4 am muy enojada diciendo del porque estaba actuando tan celosa contra Lila. Casi tuvo la intención de gritarle a su amiga que Lila estaba mintiendo y que ella no debería creerle nada de lo que decía pero el cansancio le gano y con dolor en su corazón le corto el teléfono a Alya.

Simplemente no quería asistir hoy a la escuela pero sabia que no podía perder clases y menos dejar que Lila siga hablando más cosas sobre su persona.

-Marinette….crees que sea prudente asistir a la escuela?-Pregunto Tikki antes de que llegaran al colegio muy preocupada. Sabia que la portadora del miraculus de la mariquita estaba en un muy mal momento y podía ser vulnerable contra los akumas si la situación seguía asi- Si…-murmura Marinette- Se que ellos no están felices conmigo pero confio que se darán cuenta de las mentiras de Lila y ..todo volverá a la normalidad-Sonrio esperanzada por unos momentos pero cuando por fin llego al salón de clases por primera vez temprano no pudo en evitar estremecerse ante los murmullos de Rose y Alix que miraban enojados a su Ladybug cotidiana. Al parecer ya sabían que ella le había cortado abruptamente la llamada a Alya.

_-Vamos Marinette…puedes enfrentarte a esto-_Penso con cansancio cuando caminaba a su puesto trasero alejado de todos- _Acuerdate de lo que dijo Adrien-_

-¡MARINETTE!-

Reconociendo la voz Marinette solo espero lo peor.

-¿¡Acaso creías que no iba a continuar con nuestra charla!? ¡Por qué siges acosando a Lila! La pobre no te hizo nada-Dice Alya furiosa y al mismo tiempo se acercaba hacia donde estaba la peli-azul- Lila me conto lo que le dijiste ayer en el baño-

Cierta peli castaña entro con lagrimas falsa al salón de clases, al mismo tiempo era consolada por sus otros "amigos" que solo miraban molesto la situación.

_-Puedo soportarlo-_

Los griteríos de Alya se estaban volviendo una especie de murmullo para ella pero luego parpadeo confundida al no escuchar nada.

-¡INACEPTABLE! ¿¡PORQUE MI PAPI TE DEJO ESTAR EN LA MISMA CLASE QUE YO!?-

-¿AHHHH? CREES QUE ESTOY JODIDAMENTE FELIZ CON ESTO, BITCH?-

.Ya..ya …uh Chloe porque no mejor entramos al salón? –Se escucho la voz de Adrien algo cohibido y la peli rubia solo bufo en voz alta para luego entrar- Oh vaya parece que el zorro volvió hacer de las suyas en el gallinero-Comenta al notar como estaban todos- Sabrina trajiste lo que te pedi-Ordeno la hija del alcalde y Sabrina asintió con la cabeza para pasarle unos audífonos- ¡Aquí están Chloe!-Exclamo ella sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

La heroína de Paris estaba desconcertada, por primera vez veía que Chloe estaba sentada en su asiento sin hacer esos comentarios mordaces contra ella o Lila, aunque había algo extraño en su postura como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para algo. Por otro lado Adrien se sento junto a Nino casi suspirando y muy nervioso- Adrien ¿conoces de quien era la voz que le dijo "Bitch" a Chloe? –

Antes de que el modelo contestara fue interrumpido por la maestra del salón que tenia su típica sonrisa sincera.

-Chicos siéntense, tenemos a un nuevo alumno de intercambio-Dice ella feliz y le hace una señal para que el nuevo pase al salón.

Marinette contemplo como el nuevo caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba la profesora y miro el suelo con algo de nerviosismo pero de inmediato sonrio. Chloe agradeció internamente de haber convencido que su primo se pusiera algo más que esas poleras de anime y esos jeans de mala calidad. Lo bueno que su madre nunca hubiera dejado salir a Elliot si este no se hubiera puesto ropa de marca y decente- El es Elliot Bourgeois, es de estados unidos. ¡Espero que todos le den una calida bienvenida!-Todos los alumnos a excepción de Adrien y Chloe estaban en estado de shock.

-Escuche bien? …ese chico es primo de Chloe?-Murmuro en voz baja Nino a Adrien pero este estaba concentrado en lo suyo.

Lila sonriendo levemente se levanto de su asiento y exclamo- Un gusto en conocerte Elliot, espero que nos llevemos muy bien-

El chico parpadeo varias veces y miro de reojo a Lila para luego decir en voz alta y fuerte- Ahorrate tu discurso-La clase se paralizo y Chloe se quito uno de sus audífonos como si esperara escuchar algo interesante- Oh oh…lo que quiero decir es que solo estoy aquí porque estoy obligado y pues no estoy interesado en conocer a tipejas lloronas o a gritonas como ella-Apunto a Alya que estaba en shock- Sobre los demás….no los conozco pero espero que no sean una molestia o lo lamentaran...Asi que espero que nos llevemos "bien" y no "me molesten" o estarán tan jodidos-

La profesora estaba anonadada, sabia sobre la situación del nuevo alumno pero nunca espero que actuara tan salvaje contra sus nuevos compañeros- Uh..Elliot puedes esperarme unos momentos afuera?-Pregunto ella y el chico solo hizo lo que se le indico.

Chloe casi no podía aguantar la risa pero aun asi mantuvo su expresión de indiferencia total y se concentro en su celular. Por otro lado la clase entera estaba en estado de shock para luego enojarse contra el recién llegado. Lila por otro lado fingio una expresión de tristeza para dar pena a sus compañeros.

Caline Bustier calmo a su clase de inmediatamente y dijo apenada por la actitud del recién llegado- Lo siento mucho por lo que hizo Elliot… solo denle algo de tiempo que el chico tiene cierto problemas personales que le hacen actuar de esa forma que gente desconocida-Explico ella con voz suave.

-Pero señorita Bustier….el me insulto-Gimio Lila

-¡Se nota que es igual que Chloe!-Exclamo Alya molesta pero solo se gano una carcajada de la rubia- ¿Igual? Por favor…no me compares con Elliot aparte…no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta del porque te dijo gritona o llorona a Lila-Comenta como si nada la nombrada pero antes de que la morena se defendiera la profesora la silencio.

Caline procedio a calmar los demás quejidos de sus alumnos sobre de tener a una versión masculina de Chloe en el salón y hizo lo primero que pensó- Marinette podrias darle un recorrido a Elliot para que se relaje un poco- La peli azul entendio "entre líneas" lo que quería decir realmente su profesora y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Marinette salio del salón y se acerco al nuevo con cuidado. A pesar que sabia como tratar con Chloe no significaba que supiera como interactuar con la familia de esta- Hola…Elliot verdad?-Pregunto ella notando como este jugaba un juego de celular- ¿Ese no es Identity V?- Aquello llamo la atención del chico.

-¿Tu conoces Identity?-Pregunto el curioso y recibió un sí como respuesta- ¡Vaya! No crei que en esa clase aburrida supieran sobre juego de terror-Marinette solo sonrio.

-Bueno …es que no les diste una oportunidad para poder presentarse-Dice ella con calma haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo- Por qué no mejor comenzamos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, un gusto en conocerte-Ella levanto su mano a modo de saludo.

Elliot parpadeo por algunos segundo y dice algo timido- Uh…el gusto es mio Marinette-

Tal vez la escuela no iba a ser tan mala como él creyó.

.

* * *

Nino estaba escuchando todos los comentarios de sus compañeros contra el recién llegado. Bueno si este no hubiera actuado de esta forma lo defendería para darle el beneficio de la duda, sin embargo el caso no era así- ¿Adrien? Amigo estas bien? ..cada vez te veo más palido-Comento el preocupado por su amigo pero este solo asintió nervioso con la cabeza- Solo…es que….llego otro primo mio, uno de parte de mi mamá pero…este no fue a clases-

El DJ estaba confundido, parecía ser la época en que los primos iban a visitar a sus parientes o algo asi. Obviamente no iba hacer ese comentario en voz alta- ¿Acaso se sintió enfermo?-El modelo negó con la cabeza.

-Se escapo-Sentencio Adrien palido al pensar como esta su papá en estos momentos- Simplemente se escapo antes de entrar a clases-

Nino le miro en estado de shock.

Flashback

Habían sido 9 horas de vuelo, un chico de piel morena, cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba saliendo del avión acompañado de sus maletas con cierta dificultad- "Al fin, mi culo ya estaba siendo un gran problema", dijo el chico en español mientras trataba de divisar a su tío o su primo.

Camino por unos segundos hasta que diviso a un "gorila" con un cartel que decía Damian Agreste, el chico se acerco con cierto recelo al guardia, "ni siquiera vino a buscarme" – pensó el chico algo molesto mientras era guiado por gorila a una gran limusina, en esa limusina lo miraban unos ojos verdes claros que recordaba con gran admiración.

¡Adrien!- se abalanzó sobre el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que lo miraba sorprendido,- Damian tanto tiempo, dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras los dos se abrazaban con fuerza.

-No te recordaba tan pequeño, dijo Damian revolviendo el cabello del mas pequeño con una cara burlesca, Adrien solo lo miraba con un enojo finjido- Jajajaja se me había olvidado lo agradable que sueles ser- respondio con sarcasmo mientras los dos entraban en la gran limusina, el gorila había empezado manejar por las calles de Paris sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Paris no ha cambiado casi nada, sigue siendo tan melosa como siempre, dijo el moreno mirando por la ventana, -Si supieras, es mucho mas caotica, dijo el rubio de ojos verdes sumido en sus pensamientos, - Lo he visto en las noticias, en latinoamerica se han hecho muy famosos esos dos "héroes" que salvan parís de unas mariposas malvadas, dijo entre risas el moreno.- Oye yo creo que son geniales y no son mariposas malvadas se llaman akumas , dijo el rubio con sierta molestia en su voz.

-Lo siento pero nadie se puede ver genial con un traje de latex apretado, aunque esa chinita no se ve nada mal espero tener la oportunidad de conocerla, dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara mientras aun miraba la ventana sin notar el enojo de su primo que lo miraba fijamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Esa chinita se llama ladybug y es una gran e increíble persona ella no necesita nada mas para ser genial, dijo Adrien con una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia un lado, Damian le devolvió una sonrisa picara.-Asi que… mi primito se enamoro de la chinita, respondio el moreno provocanto que Adrien casi se golpeara el la cabeza con el techo de la limusina, el chico de ojos verdes solo hacia gestos divertidos con sus manos y intentaba responder pero solo lograba salir palabras incoherentes de su boca provocando las carcajadas del moreno.

-Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto como cuando heramos niños y me ayudaste secretamente a conquistar a esa chica, dijo Damian sacando del transe a su primo,-Aun recuerdo, mi papa se enojo tanto conmigo por robar su tarjeta de crédito y solo para comprarle un collar a esa chica, dijo este molesto.

-Jajaja fue la primera vez que me rechazaron, dijo el moreno sonriendo para si mismo mientras que su primo lo miraba feliz no lo decía pero extrañaba tener compañía en su casa, desde que su madre fallecio su padre no había aceptado ninguna visita y todo era mucho mas deprimente había llegado un punto que su padre no lo dejaba hacer vida social pero todo parecía arreglarse de apoco y confiaba que su primo le ayudaría.

-¡Adrien aquí en París celebran antes hallowen! Dijo el moreno emocionado, Adrien solo lo miro extrañado y le respondio- No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?, Damian apunto por la ventana a una chica vestida como si se tratara de una bruja pero con unas gafas de color morado que brillaban, esta de un momento a otro empezó a volar junto a un baston que lanzaba rayos de colores los cuales petrificaban a las personas.

Adrien se movio rápidamente saliendo de la limosina con gran agilidad miro al guardaespalda que había estado callado todo el tiempo mientras manejaba,- Puedes llevar a Damian a la mansión, yo necesito ayudar a esas personas , dijo apuntando a una familia a punto de ser aplastada por un edificio, el chico se estaba a punto de irse pero fue atrapado por una mano que agarraba su hombro.

-Te ayudo, además tu guardespalda me pone algo incomodo ¿Es normal que nunca hable?, pregunto Damian mientras caminaba al lado de su primo que lo miraba con una sonrisa algo extraña el chico igono esto y seguio caminando pero no se dio cuenta que una gran roca caia justo en su dirección, Adrien se dio cuenta a ultimo momento y solo atino a empujar a su primo a un lado para salvarlo pero la roca al ser tan grande los dejo separados uno de otro.

-¡ADRIEN!, grito el chico preocupado esperando una respuesta por su primo, pasaron unos segundos y escucho un grito del otro lado de la roca,-Damian estoy bien, dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Damian necesito que vuelvas al auto yo se como llegar, dijo el chico mientras sacaba un anillo plateado que tenia grabado unas patas de gato.

-"Adrien no te voy a dejar solo otra vez", grito el moreno intentando escalar la roca pero era demasiado lisa para subirla, en el otro lado escucho un sonido como una explocion y el moreno volvió a gritar buscando la respuesta de su primo pero en cambio un chico vestido de gato con un traje de latex negro y un baston de fierro salto por encima de la roca con una agilidad gimnástica.

-Amigo tu primo esta bien, el me dijo que te devolvieras a su casa que el estará bien, dijo el chico fenilo mientras se movía algo nervioso el moreno solo lo miro con seriedad,- Chico con complejo de gato como sabes que era mi primo, dijo el chico mirándolo intrigado agravando su seriedad y el felino solo se sobresalto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa le respondió.- Jajaja esque soy amigo de Adrien y el me lo contó…- el chico caminaba en su lugar mientras se rascaba su cabeza antes de que Damien le pudiera responder los dos se giraron al ver una chica vestida de rojo y puntos negros pelear con la supuesta bruja que le lanzaba rocas de distintos tamaños y rayos petrificantes.

-Al parecer llego el momento de ayudar a mi Lady, el chico vestido de gato se giro una ultima vez hacia su primo,- Ah y tambien me dijo que te cuidaras.

-Tranquilo gatito, hace falta mas que una copia barata de Ursula para hacerme daño, dijo el chico corriendo hacia el lado contrario del que se dirigía el chico felino.

Luego de unos largos minutos corriendo sin dirección mientras chocaba con la gente que intentaba escapar de la bruja llego a una plaza donde la mitad de la gente estaba petrificada como si se tratara de estatuas muy realistas, era bastante terrorífico por el hecho de que como rayos volverían a ser gente real otra vez. El moreno desvió su atención a una pequeña calle donde había un cumulo de gente intentando esconderse de los destrozos de la pelea de la bruja y los dos Heroes que estaban dejando destrozada la ciudad de parís, " Me recuerda a mi país" dijo el chico pensando en latinoamerica y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la calle para refugiarse con a demás gente.

Pero sin darse cuenta un cumulo de piedras y cementos había empezado a levantarse alrededor de la gente dejándolos a todos encerrados en un espacio reducido y sin luz, el chico con su fuerza y la ayuda de algunas personas estaban intentando cavar un hoyo que los dejara escapar pero nadie lo logro, las rocas eran demasiado gruesas para lograrlo, a su lado escucho a un chico que parecía de su misma edad que gritaba desesperado,- ¡ALGUIEN SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR EN UNA PAIS QUE CASI NO CONOZCO!, Damian intento contener la risa pero no lo logra y se pone en cuclillas intentando respirar, el chico se parecía a su primo de pequeño pero no podía creer que existiera alguien tan miedoso siendo tan mayor- pensó el moreno mientras intentaba recuperar oxigeno pero justo en ese momento se escucha una explosión producida por el mismo chico vestido de gato que había visto hace unos minutos atrás, este grita con fuerza.-¡TODOS SALGAN!, Damian salio de los últimos lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento al chico de latex, este lo miro sorprendido y le lanzo una mirada de preocupación antes de volver a la batalla otra vez.

Minutos mas tarde.

Damian había corrido varios kilómetros otra vez sin dirección algúna (otra vez), intentando buscar algún lugar para refugiarse de los rayos verdes, mientras corria sin darse cuenta de tropezó con una roca cayendo de cabeza hacia el cemento del piso, su suerte era tan maravillosa que justo un perro se acerca a lamerle la cara,- Ok perro se que soy demasiado sexy para este mundo pero necesito mi espacio personal, dijo tocándose la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro que se notaba que era callejero, el chico se sienta en el suelo y se gira para ver el objeto con el que se resbaló pero para su sorpresa no era una roca sino una caja de apariencia antigua, el chico se para y toma la caja.- Igual podría venderla, creo que le podría sacar 200 euros, dijo con los ojos llenos de codicia y se la hecho en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

El moreno siguió caminando ahora con el perro que lo seguía moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, el chico se paro en medio de la calle observando como todo el lugar volvía a la normalidad por arte de magia, increíblemente todos los destrozos parecían estar como nuevos,- Okey me retracto Paris es mucho mas extraña, no crees cholo, dijo mirando al perro que hacia gracia con sus patitas,- Y también me estoy volviendo loco, porque le estoy hablando a un perro, dijo el moreno que iba a volver a caminar pero un flechazo lo detuvo otra vez,- Que chingados, no tengo ni idea como volver a la mansión, se devolvió a ver el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo no se había parado a pensar en todo lo que había corrido y en donde se encontraba, el perro de pelos negros solo lo miraba confundido intentando descifrar lo que decía la persona parada en frente del el pero solo se giro sobre si mismo y comenzó a morderlo en las piernas, el chico le devolvió la mirada al perro y este empezó a gritar,- ¡ADRIEN!,¡TIO! ALGUIEN AYUDEME,TÍO ME CAE MAL PERO SI ME VIENE A BUSCAR LE JURO QUE LO PERDONARE, dijo el moreno espantando a las personas que pasaban por allí mientras lo llamaban de loco, psicópata y muchas cosas mas.

-Señora sabe donde se…., le pregunto a una señora mayor que vestía muchas joyas pero esta solo se alejo lanzándole una cara de repudio y miedo, el chico se paralizo otra vez, estaba en un país que no visitaba hace 9 años sin tener idea como llegar a la casa de su primo y mas encima la gente le tenia miedo, "Qué ofertón", pensó el chico.

-Cholo creo que hoy vamos a acampar, dijo el chico mirando un parque bastante grande, luego de unos minutos estaba en una banca de la plaza acurrucado con unos diarios que había encontrado en el suelo mientras era abrazado por cholo que le daba calor, "Cuando me dijieron que iria a parís no me esperaba tener que dormir en un parque" dijo mientras acariciaba al perro de cabello negro.

.

.

* * *

El moreno despertó con los gritos severos de un señor adulto, el no quería abrir los ojos pero cholo se había levantado obligándolo a despertarse, de repente escucho su nombre es uno de sus tantos gritos y se levanto rápidamente votando todos los diarios que tenían encima.

Miro a su tío enfadado junto a su primo y su guardesepalda, este cruzo los brazos y dijo.- Damian desde mañana iras a la escuela con Adrien y no quiero ninguna palabras mas de todo esto, dijo severo mientras miraba a cholo quien había estado ladrándole todo este tiempo, el moreno pensó " Bien hecho cholo" y luego se volvió a su tío mucho mas enojado,- Que buena bienvenida "tio", asi es como saludas a tu familia después de tanto tiempo además que es eso de ir al colegio con Adrien yo vine por asuntos personales no para ser otro títere tuyo y si no lo entiendes puedo vivir perfectamente aquí con Cholo, dijo sentándose en la banca el adulto solo arqueo su rostro y desviando la mirada mientras cruzaba sus manos, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera y Adrien era muy conciente de esto, el sabia que su padre no quería a Damian allí pero por alguna razón no se había negado a traerlo, había pensado que al fin se estaba recuperando de todo pero podía ver que no era así, el mayor miro a Adrien y dijo,- Llevalo a casa lo mas pronto posible, yo tengo trabajo que atender, se devolvió a su limosina sin decir ninguna palabra mas.

-Espera no vas a decir nada mas, no pienso volver al colegio y menos hacer lo que tu digas ya que… Toda la gente que lo hace muere, dijo Damian bastante enfurecido, Gabriel siguió caminando como si nada siendo escoltado por el gorila, Adrien se puso en frente del moreno con una mirada bastante triste el no se había percatado pero sus palabras le habían hecho daño al rubio.

-Oh… lo siento primo me deje llevar, dijo el moreno dándose cuenta de su error, el rubio solo lo miro intentando de esbozar una sonrisa fingida,- No te preocupes, solo dale tiempo el aun no sabe como lidiar con esto pero por favor ya no se lo nombres mas, dijo el chico mirando hacia un lado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno, intentare ser mas tolerante pero no esperes que vuelva al colegio a y quiero que cholo viva conmigo, dijo apuntando al perro que movía la cola y se acercaba a Adrien.

-Creo que podría hablar con Nathalie, pero dudo que te puedas salvar del colegio, respondió Adrien mas relajado.

Los chicos habían vuelto a la mansión, junto a cholo al cual le habían comprado galletas para perros

-Fin del flash Jack-

Nino estaba algo perplejo ante la historia y Adrien solo comento- Así que simplemente solo fingio que iría a la escuela-Hizo una breve pausa para agregar- Espero que no se meta en problemas. Daiman puede tener un carácter especial-

.

* * *

El salón de clases estaba más tranquilo gracias a la explicación de la señorita Buster, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no estaban disgustados con la presencia del nuevo. Marinette ya habiéndole mostrado el colegio e indico que debía entrar al salón pero antes le sonrió para que este se sintiera más seguro.

Elliot no pudo en evitar en suspirar, al parecer su opinión sobre "que las clases no serian tan malas" era totalmente errónea, por lo menos ya sabia que había alguien con buenos gustos en el salón.

Marinette se dispuso a sentar en su lugar al fondo del salón mientras que el nuevo se puso al frente otra vez- ¿Te sientes listo esta vez?-Le pregunto con cuidado su profesora y el solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Aquí vamos-Murmura en voz baja al ver la clase- Uh …Me llamo Elliot soy primo de Chloe …-Mascullo "lamentablemente" pero luego continuo- Estaré con ustedes por lo que queda de este semestre por unos asuntos personales, espero que podamos coexistir ….-Admitió algo nervioso-

La profesora estaba feliz como se presento el chico, exclamando alegremente e ignorando un poco el nerviosismo de Elliot le pregunto- ¿Podrías decirnos algo más sobre ti? ¿Cómo es estados unidos?-

Elliot algo incomodo respondió- Uh…ya sabes como Paris pero nivel GTA-La señorita Buster no entendió la referencia pero algunos del salón si- Pues donde estaba era en Nueva York, mi papá decidió que necesitaba un cambio de aire por un tiempo asi que me mando con mi tio…y sobre mi-Chloe arqueo una ceja al observar a su primo pero no dijo nada- Pues me gusta jugar videojuegos y ver anime de todo tipo-Respondio lo ultimo de forma rápida.

-Bueno clase, espero que todos se lleven bien con Elliot y por cierto…tu puesto será junto con Lila-

La nombrada jadeo de sorpresa absoluta al igual que Elliot.

-_Okey, aun tengo tiempo para huir?-_Penso exasperado mientras que e Kwami escondido en su mochila solo gimió en voz baja como si leyera el pensamiento de este.

El desastre solo comenzaba.

-¡Oh es el estirado de Adrien!-

Adrien saliendo de su estupor solo parpadeo al reconocer a Elliot por unos de sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Esto iba a ser un desastre.

-O-,-o-O-

-O-O-O-O-

**Próximo episodio: Un zorro, un gato y un insecto, por último él gallo fueron de fiesta.**

**Misterio 1: **

_Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas blancas como el terciopelo mientras que veía como todo se estaba quemando de forma instantánea. ¿Como que se llego a esto? Acaso sus decisiones fueron totalmente incorrectas al punto de abrir esta calamidad en su pequeña aldea. Ella viendo los restos de lo que era llamado su hogar se acerco y contemplo a la criatura con forma de cerdito que miraba con tristeza todo._

_-Daissy ...Creo que me equivoque-_

_-Lo siento-_

El kwami parpadeo ante ese recuerdo y contemplo al chico dormido en aquella gran cama lujosa. No era un secreto que habian ciertos portadores de Miraculus que su vida terminaban tan abruptamente, incluso Tikki tuvo que lidiar con dos casos similares. Aun así eso no quiere decir que estos portadores pasados eran olvidados.

-Asi que por eso lo mandaron a tratamiento-

**.**

**.**

_Bueno espero que les guste la historia. Pues con estos tres capitulos sera concentrado en los oc pero a la vez para hacer la interaccion de los demas personajes fluida. Sin contar que quiero abordar el tema de Lila que va ser un punto fuerte en este fic sin contar a Chloe que tendra sus momentos especiales._

_Solo dire que Marinette necesita un abrazo _


End file.
